Brave Eyes
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Read and Review some things may be unsuttable for kids under 13...
1. Brave Eyes

Brave Eyes  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been nearly 2 years since the last war. Relena and Heero had a daughter named Isabella(2 years old),Quatre and Trowa of course had Violet and Midii(12 and 10 years old),and Hilde and Duo were going to have their first child(which they hoped would be a girl. They wanted it to be a surprise.). There had not been a war going on for about 3 or 4 years now. Peace had finally come to the people. Well...maybe... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Trowa and Quatre never heard back from Duo that day. They weren't surprised though. They knew the other gundam pilots had to get ready too. It was a good thing they were out of the shed by the time the girls got home. But Violet knew that something wrong. Please don't tell me that you know too Violet,though Quatre. I don't want you and Midii getting involved. This might get serious.  
  
The girls didn't say anything during dinner,or when they went to bed. Quatre and Trowa were happy too. They knew that if the got the girls involved,it would probably be the end of the world for them. For all of them.  
  
The next morning wasn't any different. The girls didn't know anything and that was good. The good thing was that Duo had finally called.  
  
"Did you call Heero?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah I got him,"said Duo.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How about Wufei?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Hang on! I can only do so much!"said Duo. "Heero still hasn't called me back. I asked to see if he would find Wufei."  
  
"Right. Alright then. Thanks anyways."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Wufei loves to work alone. He doesn't have to call back right away."  
  
"Yes,but Quatre and I are really worried about this Duo. And I think you should be too. Have you got anymore information on the person who is starting the war?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait a sec! I just got an e-mail."  
  
"What is Duo?"  
  
"It's from Heero..."he paused.  
  
"Speak of the devil. He's found Wufei."  
  
"Good for him. I guess we're ready then."  
  
"Hold your horses! He's also informed me that Noin's going to fight with us."  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa. "Are you sure that's necessary Trowa?"  
  
"If Noin wants to fight with us that's fine. Can you send Heero back and tell him it's alright if Noin fights with us Duo?"asked Trowa.  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll do it after we talk,"he said.  
  
"That's fine then."  
  
"Have you told the girls yet?"  
  
"No. We don't think we should tell them. At least no yet anyways."  
  
"Well,there isn't really much time left."  
  
"What do you mean Duo?"asked Quatre.  
  
"We are going into battle soon. It would be a good thing if they knew what was going on so they don't freak out."  
  
"Duo does have a point Quatre,"said Trowa.  
  
"But are you sure we should do that Trowa?"asked Quatre.  
  
"We'll talk about that later."  
  
"You guys can talk about it in a sec. I need to get out of here so I can help Hilde. C-ya guys!"and the screen clicked off.  
  
Quatre pushed back the chair and sat on the windowsill. "Trowa,I don't want the girls getting involved in this. What if Violet tries to get into a mobile suit and fights with us?"asked Quatre  
  
"Quatre,I think she understands that piloting a mobile suit is not a game. We've been through this before,"said Trowa.  
  
"Yes,I know that Trowa. But I still don't trust her."  
  
He sighed. "I understand what you're trying to get at Quatre,but we have to tell them sooner or later. The girls will understand. They always have."  
  
"Alright. I guess we don't really have a choice. I just wanted this peace to really last us the rest of our lives. But I guess I was wrong. We were all wrong."  
  
"No Quatre. The peace will come if we fight for it. Just like we always have."  
  
"Oh Trowa..."  
  
"I need to go out into the shed and get some explosives into Heavyarms. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"  
  
"I'll come with you. Sandrock isn't completed yet."  
  
"That's fine. Well,let's go then,"and the two headed for the shed.  
  
Trowa and Quatre worked for nearly two hours on their gundams. They had still decided on keeping this a secret to the girls. But Trowa wasn't so sure about that. They're going to find out soon,he thought. What's wrong with me? I'm usually a lot braver than this. I need to tell Quatre that we need to tell the girls about the war. They're sure to find out about it sooner or later. Violet is going to be fine. I know how Quatre can be sometimes though. But he needs to show his bravery. He wasn't like this until he found Violet. Even though the times have changed,people shouldn't. Even though there are going to be some battles,people need to stop worrying about them so much and go on with their lives. Some people just haven't figured that out yet. I wish we could though. But we can't because we are the soldiers who help protect the people. It's our job. No one else wants to do,so we do it instead. In ways I'm glad for that. I'm tired of people getting hurt or killed. The problem is that very few people care about us. Why? Because they don't want to fight or they were from OZ or the White Fang. We need to show those people that OZ and the White Fang are over. This is not the past anymore. This is the future. And we need to make sure that the future isn't wasted by battles or wars. That's our job. Everyone's job.  
  
Trowa and Quatre completed their gundams around 2:00. It would be a while until the girls got home,so they decided to just relax for an hour. No one called that after. Good thing too because Trowa wanted to talk to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre,we need to talk,"said Trowa.  
  
"About what Trowa?"he asked.  
  
"About the war Quatre. I think..."he paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I think we should still the girls about the war Quatre."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Quatre,I think you're being a little over-protective of Violet. I think she knows now that piloting a mobile suit is not fun. But the girls are going to find out sooner or later,and if they have no idea what's going on,they're going to get mad at us. And I know you don't want that to happen Quatre. So,do you agree with me?"  
  
"But what if this is a long war Trowa?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Quatre. Do you agree with me?"  
  
He sighed. "I guess you do have a point. I guess we could tell them."  
  
"Good. This isn't going to be any different from any other battle we've had to fight.  
  
Quatre glared out the window,waiting for the girls to come home. It had been exactly an hour since the two gundam pilots had finished working on their gundams.  
  
"Trowa,shouldn't the girls be home by now?"he asked.  
  
"It's only 3:15 Quatre. They'll be home soon. Don't worry about it. I haven't forgotten."  
  
That's not what I'm worried about,he thought. I'm worried about the fact there's gonna be another war and that we have to fight again. I just we knew the person who was starting the war.If he was from OZ or the White Fang he wouldn't've done this.It just isn't fair and it isn't right.  
  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni  
  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
  
Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
Subete ga kirameiteta  
  
Osanai hi no "kise ki" tori modoshite.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Otagai no setsunasa  
  
Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono Kiss de tashikana  
  
Jyounetsu wo tsutaetai so faraway.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
The girls arrived home 15 minutes later. Quatre sat on his bed and watched as the girls got of the bus and started walking home. Trowa's right,he thought. This isn't any different from any otther battle we've fought in the past year. But then again...what if it is? I just hope the girls understand about what we have to go through to bring peace to the people.  
  
Trowa and Quatre decided that they would tell the girls about the "new war" later that night after dinner. The two were starting to have doubts that Wufei was coming to fight with them because Duo never called them back. But they knew what they had to do. Leave the other gundam pilots alone until they call you. People were always busy these days, and they knew it. They were busy too. Especially with trying to handle the girls,and having to same people in the colonies and the Earth from getting hurt or killed.  
  
They hated to admit it,but this stuff was nothing different from when the time that they were really young(about 7 or 8 years old). They knew that piloting a gundam wasn't great. It was like hell. But if the future was going to be like hell,they were the only people who could do anything. Even it meant sacraficing your own comrade's life.  
  
Dinner was very quiet,like usual. But Quatre couldn't wait anymore,so he decided to break the news to the girls a little bit earlier than planned.  
  
"Another war?"asked Violet after Quatre told them about what happened. "How many stupid people are out there in the universe today?"  
  
"A lot Violet. And that's why we have to stop them,"said Quatre.  
  
The conversation raged on for about an hour or so. But then the girls got tired and decided that they had done enough talking for the day,and went to bed.  
  
"Dad,can you sing to me like you used to when I was little?"Violet asked before she went to sleep?  
  
"Sure Violet."  
  
Star Gaze  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi ha  
  
Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
  
Bokutachi no koto wo  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo  
  
Omou tabi mayou no ha  
  
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni nari tai kara ta ne  
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
  
Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
  
Soredemo boku ha anata no itami wo  
  
Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
  
Meguriau guuzen ha  
  
Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
  
Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
  
Kurayami de oboreta yume  
  
Tasuke dashite kureru  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Hoshi no manazashi ni narou  
  
Quatre looked over to see if Violet was asleep. Sure enough,she was. "'Night Little One,"he bent over,kissed her forehead,and left the room.  
  
When he got downstairs he found Trowa sitting in his chair,reading over same mail that had arrived. "What is it Trowa?"  
  
"Oh nothing Quatre. Just some junk we got in the mail. Do you mind if I got out into the shed and work on Heavyarms a bit?"  
  
"Not at all. Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Hey Trowa...."he paused.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Did Duo happen to call while I was putting Violet to bed?"  
  
"No he didn't Quatre. Why?"  
  
"Oh,no reason. Just wondering."  
  
He sighed. "Just give him a day or two Quatre. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
He nodded and the two went about their business. But Quatre knew something wasn't right. Duo wouldn't take this long to call us,he thought. Even if Hilde was expecting a baby. This just isn't him.  
  
But soon enough,Quatre got his luck. Duo called. "Hey Quatre! Long time no see!"said the familiar,cheerful voice.  
  
"Duo! Well,it has been a while. Where've you been?"  
  
"I've been taking care of Hilde. She hasn't been feeling really god."  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey,is Trowa there?"  
  
"No he's not. He went out to the shed to work on his gundam."  
  
"Hmm. Makes sense. That's fine then."  
  
"Have you been able to talk to Heero or Wufei lately?"  
  
"Nah. I haven't had time."  
  
"I figured. Hey,have you gotten anymore information yet?"  
  
"Actually...yes I have."  
  
"Oh good! What is it?"  
  
"Well,they haven't exactly found out who's starting the war."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But,there is some good news. The Alliance is going to send in some back up...if we need it."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Absolutely not Duo. I thought we said that we didn't want anymore people having to try to kill themselves."  
  
"Yeah but--!"  
  
"No buts Duo."  
  
"Quatre,we can't turn this people down or they might try to be on the side of the person who is starting the war. I didn't ask them Quatre...they kinda volunteered."  
  
He sighed. "Well...I guess you're right Duo."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So,how is Hilde doing?I mean,I know she's sick and all- -."  
  
"I know what you mean Quatre. It's alright. She wishes that she was back and work and all. She's thinking that I should take her to the hospital soon."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm not going to do that until November. I can't go and lie to the doctors. You remember what I said about 8 years ago. I may run and hide,but I never tell a lie. And I can't."  
  
"That seems fair. What does Hilde think about that?"  
  
"She hates it,but she's starting to get over it."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I'm a little worried about her though. She might go into labor while I'm gone,and what am I supposed to do? I'm not good with this kind of stuff Quatre."  
  
"Have you called Relena?"  
  
"Nah. I want to live her and Heero alone. It seems like the best thing."  
  
"Well,I think you should give them a call. Even if they like it or not. It would be the best thing for Hilde and the baby."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Don't mention it Duo."  
  
"I just hope they say yes."  
  
"Duo,you know they will. Relena and Hilde are really good friends. And if Hilde was in a situation like this,they couldn't possibly say no."  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. Just one more thing Quatre."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Trowa back?"  
  
"No. Not yet. I'd better go and see if everything's alright. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"That's fine with me Quatre."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Duo."  
  
"No problem Quatre,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
Quatre then grabbed his coat,and hurried out to the shed.  
  
Quatre found Trowa still in the shed,but not working on his gundam. Trowa was just standing there,staring at Heavyarms.  
  
"Trowa,you alright?"  
  
"Oh Quatre! You scared me,"Trowa said in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were up to. I was starting to get worried because you've stayed in here for almost 2 hours."  
  
"I have? Well,time flies."  
  
"You're right about that. Duo called."  
  
"He did? That's good. How's Hilde?"  
  
"Not so good. She's is so much pain and she had to quit going to work. She also keeps telling Duo that he should take her to the hospital."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"No. He wants to wait until November like the doctor said. He doesn't like lie."  
  
"Seems reasonable. I bet she doesn't like that."  
  
"No,she doesn't."  
  
"Does Duo know what to do if he's out fighting and she's in labor?"  
  
"I decided the best thing would be to talk to Heero and Relena."  
  
"You mean he asked you?"  
  
"Yeah. Please don't be mad Trowa. Duo said it was the only thing he could do. You understand don't you?"  
  
He sighed. "You do have a point. What did you say?"  
  
"I told them that he should talk to Heero and Relena. It was the only thing I could think of because Relena and Hilde could both watch over the girls(Midii and Violet). Trowa, Hilde needs someone to take care of her why Duo's away. And this is the only thing that can actually work."  
  
"You're right about that. Should we call Heero?"  
  
"No. That's Duo's job."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"I think we should go back to the house Trowa. Duo might call anytime soon."  
  
"That's fine,"and the two left the shed.  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Yawaraka na hizashi hoho ni uke  
  
Muchuu de hashitta tooi hi yo  
  
Yure ugoku toki no naka de ima  
  
Hontou no ai wo motometeru  
  
Setsunasa ni mune wo itamete  
  
Jibun sae ishinau koto mo atta  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Onaji kibou onaji kanashimi wo  
  
Tsuyoku kami shimete asu he mukau wo  
  
Mou hitori ja nai kara  
  
Kaze wa tada boku wo kimagure ni  
  
Mote asobinagara fukinukeru  
  
Tsurakute mo itsumo makenaide  
  
Sabaku ni saiteru hana no you ni  
  
Yasashisa ga ada ni natte mo  
  
Hito wa kitto yasashisa ni sukuwareru yo  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Atarashii sora ni ka na de you  
  
Kake ga he no nai egao no tame  
  
Atsui omoi wo daite  
  
Setsunasa ni mune wo itamete  
  
Jibun sae ishinau koto mo atta  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Onaji kibou onaji kanashimi wo  
  
Tsuyoku kami shimete asu he mukau wo  
  
Mou hitori ja nai kara 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trowa and Quatre never heard back from Duo that day. They weren't surprised though. They knew the other gundam pilots had to get ready too. It was a good thing they were out of the shed by the time the girls got home. But Violet knew that something wrong. Please don't tell me that you know too Violet,though Quatre. I don't want you and Midii getting involved. This might get serious.  
  
The girls didn't say anything during dinner,or when they went to bed. Quatre and Trowa were happy too. They knew that if the got the girls involved,it would probably be the end of the world for them. For all of them.  
  
The next morning wasn't any different. The girls didn't know anything and that was good. The good thing was that Duo had finally called.  
  
"Did you call Heero?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah I got him,"said Duo.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How about Wufei?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Hang on! I can only do so much!"said Duo. "Heero still hasn't called me back. I asked to see if he would find Wufei."  
  
"Right. Alright then. Thanks anyways."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Wufei loves to work alone. He doesn't have to call back right away."  
  
"Yes,but Quatre and I are really worried about this Duo. And I think you should be too. Have you got anymore information on the person who is starting the war?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait a sec! I just got an e-mail."  
  
"What is Duo?"  
  
"It's from Heero..."he paused.  
  
"Speak of the devil. He's found Wufei."  
  
"Good for him. I guess we're ready then."  
  
"Hold your horses! He's also informed me that Noin's going to fight with us."  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa. "Are you sure that's necessary Trowa?"  
  
"If Noin wants to fight with us that's fine. Can you send Heero back and tell him it's alright if Noin fights with us Duo?"asked Trowa.  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll do it after we talk,"he said.  
  
"That's fine then."  
  
"Have you told the girls yet?"  
  
"No. We don't think we should tell them. At least no yet anyways."  
  
"Well,there isn't really much time left."  
  
"What do you mean Duo?"asked Quatre.  
  
"We are going into battle soon. It would be a good thing if they knew what was going on so they don't freak out."  
  
"Duo does have a point Quatre,"said Trowa.  
  
"But are you sure we should do that Trowa?"asked Quatre.  
  
"We'll talk about that later."  
  
"You guys can talk about it in a sec. I need to get out of here so I can help Hilde. C-ya guys!"and the screen clicked off.  
  
Quatre pushed back the chair and sat on the windowsill. "Trowa,I don't want the girls getting involved in this. What if Violet tries to get into a mobile suit and fights with us?"asked Quatre  
  
"Quatre,I think she understands that piloting a mobile suit is not a game. We've been through this before,"said Trowa.  
  
"Yes,I know that Trowa. But I still don't trust her."  
  
He sighed. "I understand what you're trying to get at Quatre,but we have to tell them sooner or later. The girls will understand. They always have."  
  
"Alright. I guess we don't really have a choice. I just wanted this peace to really last us the rest of our lives. But I guess I was wrong. We were all wrong."  
  
"No Quatre. The peace will come if we fight for it. Just like we always have."  
  
"Oh Trowa..."  
  
"I need to go out into the shed and get some explosives into Heavyarms. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"  
  
"I'll come with you. Sandrock isn't completed yet."  
  
"That's fine. Well,let's go then,"and the two headed for the shed.  
  
Trowa and Quatre worked for nearly two hours on their gundams. They had still decided on keeping this a secret to the girls. But Trowa wasn't so sure about that. They're going to find out soon,he thought. What's wrong with me? I'm usually a lot braver than this. I need to tell Quatre that we need to tell the girls about the war. They're sure to find out about it sooner or later. Violet is going to be fine. I know how Quatre can be sometimes though. But he needs to show his bravery. He wasn't like this until he found Violet. Even though the times have changed,people shouldn't. Even though there are going to be some battles,people need to stop worrying about them so much and go on with their lives. Some people just haven't figured that out yet. I wish we could though. But we can't because we are the soldiers who help protect the people. It's our job. No one else wants to do,so we do it instead. In ways I'm glad for that. I'm tired of people getting hurt or killed. The problem is that very few people care about us. Why? Because they don't want to fight or they were from OZ or the White Fang. We need to show those people that OZ and the White Fang are over. This is not the past anymore. This is the future. And we need to make sure that the future isn't wasted by battles or wars. That's our job. Everyone's job.  
  
Trowa and Quatre completed their gundams around 2:00. It would be a while until the girls got home,so they decided to just relax for an hour. No one called that after. Good thing too because Trowa wanted to talk to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre,we need to talk,"said Trowa.  
  
"About what Trowa?"he asked.  
  
"About the war Quatre. I think..."he paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I think we should still the girls about the war Quatre."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Quatre,I think you're being a little over-protective of Violet. I think she knows now that piloting a mobile suit is not fun. But the girls are going to find out sooner or later,and if they have no idea what's going on,they're going to get mad at us. And I know you don't want that to happen Quatre. So,do you agree with me?"  
  
"But what if this is a long war Trowa?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Quatre. Do you agree with me?"  
  
He sighed. "I guess you do have a point. I guess we could tell them."  
  
"Good. This isn't going to be any different from any other battle we've had to fight.  
  
Quatre glared out the window,waiting for the girls to come home. It had been exactly an hour since the two gundam pilots had finished working on their gundams.  
  
"Trowa,shouldn't the girls be home by now?"he asked.  
  
"It's only 3:15 Quatre. They'll be home soon. Don't worry about it. I haven't forgotten."  
  
That's not what I'm worried about,he thought. I'm worried about the fact there's gonna be another war and that we have to fight again. I just we knew the person who was starting the war.If he was from OZ or the White Fang he wouldn't've done this.It just isn't fair and it isn't right.  
  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni  
  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
  
Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
Subete ga kirameiteta  
  
Osanai hi no "kise ki" tori modoshite.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Otagai no setsunasa  
  
Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono Kiss de tashikana  
  
Jyounetsu wo tsutaetai so faraway.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
The girls arrived home 15 minutes later. Quatre sat on his bed and watched as the girls got of the bus and started walking home. Trowa's right,he thought. This isn't any different from any otther battle we've fought in the past year. But then again...what if it is? I just hope the girls understand about what we have to go through to bring peace to the people.  
  
Trowa and Quatre decided that they would tell the girls about the "new war" later that night after dinner. The two were starting to have doubts that Wufei was coming to fight with them because Duo never called them back. But they knew what they had to do. Leave the other gundam pilots alone until they call you. People were always busy these days, and they knew it. They were busy too. Especially with trying to handle the girls,and having to same people in the colonies and the Earth from getting hurt or killed.  
  
They hated to admit it,but this stuff was nothing different from when the time that they were really young(about 7 or 8 years old). They knew that piloting a gundam wasn't great. It was like hell. But if the future was going to be like hell,they were the only people who could do anything. Even it meant sacraficing your own comrade's life.  
  
Dinner was very quiet,like usual. But Quatre couldn't wait anymore,so he decided to break the news to the girls a little bit earlier than planned.  
  
"Another war?"asked Violet after Quatre told them about what happened. "How many stupid people are out there in the universe today?"  
  
"A lot Violet. And that's why we have to stop them,"said Quatre.  
  
The conversation raged on for about an hour or so. But then the girls got tired and decided that they had done enough talking for the day,and went to bed.  
  
"Dad,can you sing to me like you used to when I was little?"Violet asked before she went to sleep?  
  
"Sure Violet."  
  
Star Gaze  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi ha  
  
Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
  
Bokutachi no koto wo  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo  
  
Omou tabi mayou no ha  
  
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni nari tai kara ta ne  
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
  
Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
  
Soredemo boku ha anata no itami wo  
  
Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
  
Meguriau guuzen ha  
  
Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
  
Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
  
Kurayami de oboreta yume  
  
Tasuke dashite kureru  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Hoshi no manazashi ni narou  
  
Quatre looked over to see if Violet was asleep. Sure enough,she was. "'Night Little One,"he bent over,kissed her forehead,and left the room.  
  
When he got downstairs he found Trowa sitting in his chair,reading over same mail that had arrived. "What is it Trowa?"  
  
"Oh nothing Quatre. Just some junk we got in the mail. Do you mind if I got out into the shed and work on Heavyarms a bit?"  
  
"Not at all. Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Hey Trowa...."he paused.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Did Duo happen to call while I was putting Violet to bed?"  
  
"No he didn't Quatre. Why?"  
  
"Oh,no reason. Just wondering."  
  
He sighed. "Just give him a day or two Quatre. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
He nodded and the two went about their business. But Quatre knew something wasn't right. Duo wouldn't take this long to call us,he thought. Even if Hilde was expecting a baby. This just isn't him.  
  
But soon enough,Quatre got his luck. Duo called. "Hey Quatre! Long time no see!"said the familiar,cheerful voice.  
  
"Duo! Well,it has been a while. Where've you been?"  
  
"I've been taking care of Hilde. She hasn't been feeling really god."  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey,is Trowa there?"  
  
"No he's not. He went out to the shed to work on his gundam."  
  
"Hmm. Makes sense. That's fine then."  
  
"Have you been able to talk to Heero or Wufei lately?"  
  
"Nah. I haven't had time."  
  
"I figured. Hey,have you gotten anymore information yet?"  
  
"Actually...yes I have."  
  
"Oh good! What is it?"  
  
"Well,they haven't exactly found out who's starting the war."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But,there is some good news. The Alliance is going to send in some back up...if we need it."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Absolutely not Duo. I thought we said that we didn't want anymore people having to try to kill themselves."  
  
"Yeah but--!"  
  
"No buts Duo."  
  
"Quatre,we can't turn this people down or they might try to be on the side of the person who is starting the war. I didn't ask them Quatre...they kinda volunteered."  
  
He sighed. "Well...I guess you're right Duo."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So,how is Hilde doing?I mean,I know she's sick and all- -."  
  
"I know what you mean Quatre. It's alright. She wishes that she was back and work and all. She's thinking that I should take her to the hospital soon."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm not going to do that until November. I can't go and lie to the doctors. You remember what I said about 8 years ago. I may run and hide,but I never tell a lie. And I can't."  
  
"That seems fair. What does Hilde think about that?"  
  
"She hates it,but she's starting to get over it."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I'm a little worried about her though. She might go into labor while I'm gone,and what am I supposed to do? I'm not good with this kind of stuff Quatre."  
  
"Have you called Relena?"  
  
"Nah. I want to live her and Heero alone. It seems like the best thing."  
  
"Well,I think you should give them a call. Even if they like it or not. It would be the best thing for Hilde and the baby."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Don't mention it Duo."  
  
"I just hope they say yes."  
  
"Duo,you know they will. Relena and Hilde are really good friends. And if Hilde was in a situation like this,they couldn't possibly say no."  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. Just one more thing Quatre."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Trowa back?"  
  
"No. Not yet. I'd better go and see if everything's alright. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"That's fine with me Quatre."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Duo."  
  
"No problem Quatre,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
Quatre then grabbed his coat,and hurried out to the shed.  
  
Quatre found Trowa still in the shed,but not working on his gundam. Trowa was just standing there,staring at Heavyarms.  
  
"Trowa,you alright?"  
  
"Oh Quatre! You scared me,"Trowa said in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were up to. I was starting to get worried because you've stayed in here for almost 2 hours."  
  
"I have? Well,time flies."  
  
"You're right about that. Duo called."  
  
"He did? That's good. How's Hilde?"  
  
"Not so good. She's is so much pain and she had to quit going to work. She also keeps telling Duo that he should take her to the hospital."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"No. He wants to wait until November like the doctor said. He doesn't like lie."  
  
"Seems reasonable. I bet she doesn't like that."  
  
"No,she doesn't."  
  
"Does Duo know what to do if he's out fighting and she's in labor?"  
  
"I decided the best thing would be to talk to Heero and Relena."  
  
"You mean he asked you?"  
  
"Yeah. Please don't be mad Trowa. Duo said it was the only thing he could do. You understand don't you?"  
  
He sighed. "You do have a point. What did you say?"  
  
"I told them that he should talk to Heero and Relena. It was the only thing I could think of because Relena and Hilde could both watch over the girls(Midii and Violet). Trowa, Hilde needs someone to take care of her why Duo's away. And this is the only thing that can actually work."  
  
"You're right about that. Should we call Heero?"  
  
"No. That's Duo's job."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"I think we should go back to the house Trowa. Duo might call anytime soon."  
  
"That's fine,"and the two left the shed.  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Yawaraka na hizashi hoho ni uke  
  
Muchuu de hashitta tooi hi yo  
  
Yure ugoku toki no naka de ima  
  
Hontou no ai wo motometeru  
  
Setsunasa ni mune wo itamete  
  
Jibun sae ishinau koto mo atta  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Onaji kibou onaji kanashimi wo  
  
Tsuyoku kami shimete asu he mukau wo  
  
Mou hitori ja nai kara  
  
Kaze wa tada boku wo kimagure ni  
  
Mote asobinagara fukinukeru  
  
Tsurakute mo itsumo makenaide  
  
Sabaku ni saiteru hana no you ni  
  
Yasashisa ga ada ni natte mo  
  
Hito wa kitto yasashisa ni sukuwareru yo  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Atarashii sora ni ka na de you  
  
Kake ga he no nai egao no tame  
  
Atsui omoi wo daite  
  
Setsunasa ni mune wo itamete  
  
Jibun sae ishinau koto mo atta  
  
Brave Eyes  
  
Onaji kibou onaji kanashimi wo  
  
Tsuyoku kami shimete asu he mukau wo  
  
Mou hitori ja nai kara 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two more days had passed,and there had been no call from Duo.  
  
"Where could he be?"Quatre asked.  
  
"Quatre,now haven't we been through this before?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes,but this is starting to get stupid."  
  
"You can say that if you want to Quatre,but Duo has done this before,and you're usually never like this,even if he doesn't call for over a week or so. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Oh Trowa. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Quatre,you know I would. Now c'mon. Tell me why you've been so impatient lately."  
  
"Oh Trowa. It's because of this stupid war. I just don't want to fight anymore. And I've been thinking about something else too..."he paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Alright. Well,Duo said that the Alliance is going to be sending in troops to help fight with us."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well,at first I said no,but then Duo said that they just kind of volunteered,so then I said ok. But you understand why I said no at first,right?"  
  
"Yes I do Quatre. Because you don't want anyone getting hurt. And neither do I Quatre. But if someone is starting a war,and if it's going to last a long time,I guess we should get some kind of backup."  
  
"I just don't think that the people of the colonies and the Earth should get involved with this sort of thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You already answered my question Trowa. I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed."  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else."  
  
"That's fine. Trowa,do you think that we should have the Alliance send it troops to help us?"  
  
"Quatre...I don't know. It's really not something that we should worry about."  
  
"But Trowa--!"  
  
"Quatre,I hate to say this,but we cannot stop the Alliance from doing this. They might backfire and go on the enemy's side."  
  
"That's what Duo said. But I don't know if I can agree with you guys,"he sighed. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt,"he said again.  
  
Quatre and Trowa talked a little a bit more on the subject for quiet sometime. But they still didn't have an answer,so they called the other gundam pilots so a meeting could be arranged to settle this. They would meet at P.155(Point) on Colony L2.  
  
"Dad,do you really have to leave?"Violet said after Quatre gave her the news."  
  
"I'm sorry Violet. But I have to. Relena is going to be here soon."  
  
She sighed. "Alright. What time are you going to be home?"  
  
"I have no idea Violet. Probably when you get home from school."  
  
She lit up with her smile. "Thanks dad,"she kissed him on the cheek,said goodbye,and then went to catch the bus.  
  
"Quatre...bad news,"said Trowa as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh god. What is it?"  
  
"Midii's sick. She doesn't want me to leave."  
  
Man...this can't get any worse,he thought.  
  
"Is it alright if I stay?"  
  
"We'll call off the meeting. It's not right if you're not there."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I hate to do it,but if Midii's sick,then someone needs to take care of her."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"You can go back upstairs if you want."  
  
"How about you lay down for a while and I'll make the calls."  
  
"Thank you so much Trowa."  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre. It's the least I could do,"and he went upstairs.  
  
Quatre went into the living room and layed down on the couch. He was exhausted from all the work he had been doing over the past couple of days. He was scared too. It had been so long since there had been a war or battle. And he wanted this to be the last. Trowa came downstairs about 10 or 15 minutes later. Quatre was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Quatre...wake up."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Trowa. I guess must've dozed off."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"So..How did it go?"  
  
"It went ok. I think Heero seemed a little bit mad though."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Look who's talking. I usually tell you that."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Trowa."  
  
"It's alright Quatre. I needed to hear that."  
  
"So,when is the meeting going to be?"  
  
"I haven't arranged that yet. I want to wait until Midii gets better,and then we'll decided."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Violet seemed a little upset this morning. Is everything alright,that is,if it's none of my business?"  
  
"No,it's alright. Everything's fine now. She just doesn't like my going off to these meetings on a school day. That's all."  
  
"Yeah. Midii too. But they'll have to get over it eventually."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah Trowa...."he paused.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Did Duo happen to give you anymore information?"  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre,but he didn't."  
  
"Then why should we be fighting a war if we don't even know the person who is starting the war? This is all just meaningless."  
  
"But are you sure about that Quatre?"  
  
"Yes because if we have no idea who this guy is,then why is there any point fighting? That's all I'm saying."  
  
He sighed. "Quatre,we'll just have to wait and see if you're right. But right now,we have to live with the fact that there is still someone trying to start a war. And soon enough, that person will try to invade either the Earth or the colonies. And it's our duties as gundam pilots to stop that person. That's the way we've been doing it for over 8 years now."  
  
Quatre didn't say anything. He just gazed out the window,watching the leaves fall. Winter was going to be here soon. And there were only 3 months until Christmas. Quatre didn't think that there would be any Christmas this year. Well,at least not for some people who would be off fighting a war. This just isn't right,he thought. I want to spend Christmas with the girls and Trowa,and not fighting a stupid war. This has gone to far. This could've already been over with if that person would stop being so stubborn and just give out his name.  
  
"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"it was Duo.  
  
"Oh god. It's you Duo. I'm sorry about that,"said Quatre.  
  
"It's alright. I have finally got the dudes name."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well...remember that Sorgan guy who tried to start a war about 7 years ago?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well,it's him."  
  
"Oh god. Not again!"  
  
"Well, just be happy it isn't Ralf Kurt,"said Trowa.  
  
"Oh! Hey Trowa! Didn't see ya back there!"  
  
"It's alright Duo. I'm sorry I interuppted. You can go on with the facts."  
  
"You didn't interuppt me,but that's all said and done. I thought we killed Sorgan."  
  
"No...We didn't. But I didn't think that he would be this stupid."  
  
"Well,people changed sometimes I guess! Do you think that the guy is actually going to "fight" us?"  
  
"Nah. I doubt it. He's a really old guy. He'll just probably send a few troops in. Nothing we haven't handled before."  
  
"Then why don't we just talk to the guy?"  
  
"Because he wants more of a fight I guess."  
  
"Well,he isn't putting much of a fight. This is just ridiculous."  
  
"You can say that again. Well,maybe I should talk to him."  
  
"You and Quatre can talk about it. Hilde sounds like she's in some pain. I need to go. C-ya guys,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"Whaddya think Quatre?"  
  
"I do not know Trowa. It's just too..."he trailed off.  
  
"Quatre...are you ok?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know Trowa. This is just not fair. Sorgan is just being a fool. I'm not going to fight at Christmas time Trowa. It just wouldn't be fair to the girls."  
  
"You're right Quatre,but we don't have a choice. This is the way things are going to be for a while. Like it or not. Mind Education  
  
Looking For Mind Education sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Taisetsu na mono ga sorezore chigau kara yuzurenai kimochi ni naru  
  
Anata ga setsunai to watashi mo kanashii to kokoro de wa katte mo  
  
Nikumi au koto yori yuruseru tsuyosa wo  
  
Te ni iretai soshite futari no  
  
Asu ga chikazuite kuru kara  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Ai ga mienai to fuan ni omou kedo mayowanai anata to nara  
  
Konna ni hanarete mo miageta hoshi sora ha onaji ni utsuru kara  
  
Kagayaita ano hi wo anata to sogoshite  
  
Akiramenai koto no sono imi  
  
Fuku kokoro de kanjiteru  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
The weeks went by slowly,and still no word if Sorgan wanted a fight or not. And Quatre was right. This was foolishness. They had been all this time on thier gundams for nothing. It just wasn't right. No one had ever done this before. Not even Trieze,Zechs, Quinze,or Mariameia. It was stupid!  
  
"Trowa,I'm about to just give up,"said Quatre.  
  
"What do you mean Little Angel?"asked Trowa.  
  
"This just isn't right. We've had no word from Duo to see if Sorgan wants a fight or not Trowa. I think this Sorgan guy has probably just given up."  
  
"Maybe you're right Quatre. This is getting foolish."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"asked Violet as she came downstairs.  
  
"There isn't going to be another war Violet."  
  
"Yes! So,does that mean you'll be home for Christmas?"  
  
"So far,it sounds like a yes."  
  
"Great!"and she went back upstairs to tell Midii the news.  
  
"Quatre...what if we're wrong?"asked Trowa.  
  
"What do you mean Trowa?"  
  
"What if Sorgan is trying to rebuild another OZ? I mean,he tried to rebuild the White Fang,and he almost succeeded."  
  
" Yes. But we stopped him,remember?"  
  
"Yes,I do remember Quatre. I remember everything." I wonder how Ralph is doing,he thought. The rest of the afternoon seemed pretty nice. No one had to say the word "war" once. To the gundam pilots and their children,there wasn't going to be any war. Besides,it was almost Christmastime. Who wanted to out fighting a war while they would be with their family? Christmas was only a month away too.  
  
"Trowa,what do you think we should with our gundams? I mean,since there really isn't going to be a war and all,"asked Quatre.  
  
"Quatre,I don't know. But I don't think we should send them to the sun again."  
  
"Yes,I know that plan'll never work."  
  
"Heero thought of something that might work."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He said we should self-detenate them,like we did before."  
  
"But do you think that'll work? What if we have to rebuild them again?" He sighed. "You do have a point there."  
  
"I'm gonna go out into the shed for a while." "Alright. That's fine with me."  
  
"Thanks Trowa,"and he headed out for the shed.  
  
Before Quatre could reach the shed,it had started to rain. Good thing he was only 2 inches away from it! When he got inside,he looked at his 10 foot gundam,Sandrock. Sandrock,what should I do,he thought. I haven't piloted you in almost 2 years,and yet,there hasn't been another war since. But some people are saying that a new war is break out. But nothing really is happnening. I think someone played a horrible prank. But I don't want to lose you again Sandrock. Sending you to the sun was going to be on my last mistakes. But there have still have been battles since A.C.196. That's what I had to rebuild you. But now,I don't really need you anymore. I don't want anyone trying to take you just to make you as a symbol of rebellion. It just wouldn't be fair. So help me decided on something Sandrock.  
  
"Quatre,you in here?"Trowa asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm right over here Trowa. You startled me."  
  
"I sorry. It's raining really hard and I was starting to get worried."  
  
"No,I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"So,have you figured out anything yet?"  
  
"No. I was asking Sandrock what we should do."  
  
"That's fine with me. But Quatre,maybe we should be asked Heero,Duo,and Wufei."  
  
He sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm not getting much of answer out of Sandrock. Do you want me to call them?"  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. Heero'll give us an answer,and that's what we're going to do with our gundams."  
  
"I just hope it works."  
  
"Me too Quatre. But look on the bright side Quatre. At least we can live a normal life style again."  
  
"You do have a point there Trowa. That's what every one wants."  
  
Well,as though they thought. But the gundam pilots didn't know one this. Sorgan was trying to surprise everyone in outer space,and the Earth. And it was like going the past,at least that's what Sorgan wanted. He wanted...a massacre.  
  
"A massacre?!"said a frightened Quatre when Duo told him and Trowa. "But...why?"  
  
"Well,that's what he wants. He wanted to do something Trieze nor Zechs ever did," said Duo.  
  
"Well,he has said that before,"said Trowa.  
  
"Trowa is right Quatre. And we let him off."  
  
"So...this is his revenge?"asked Quatre.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Then I guess we really do need our gundams then..."he fell silent.  
  
"Well,I guess I'll go then and get ready,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"A massacre? Trowa,what the heck is Sorgan thinking?"  
  
"I don't know Quatre. But I'm guessing he's been planning this for a long time,"he said.  
  
"He wants to kill the people of the Earth and the colonies. Do you know what the means Trowa?"  
  
"Yes I do Quatre. He's been living in the past."  
  
"Yes Trowa. The past we never thought that we'd have to live through again. And...we were wrong."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean Trowa. I wish I would've died when I was younger."  
  
"Don't say that Quatre. If I didn't have you with me right now....I don't know what I would do. If we all have to go through with this...then so do you. You're also a gundam pilot too. And be glad you are one."  
  
"But...what are they good for Trowa?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that Quatre."  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. I just hope that we aren't fighting during Christmas."  
  
"Me niether Quatre. I guess we should break the news to the girls."  
  
"No. Let's wait until tonight. It's for the best."  
  
"If that's what you want. That's fine with me."  
  
"Trowa..."he paused.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I was being difficult."  
  
"Oh Quatre. Don't think that. I know this isn't easy for you. It's not easy for me either."  
  
"Thank you Trowa."  
  
"No problem Quatre,"and he left the room.  
  
Just Communication  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaiki ha nani wo motomesama you no  
  
Togire togire demo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
  
Anata no manazashi momoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Tooi yoake made yori sotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nani mo ka mo nakushitemo yasashisa dake na kusazuni  
  
Kotoba yori Kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
Jyou netsu wo hiki yo seru isshun dakedo ei en.  
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo yuzura naide  
  
Wakari aeru hito ga ireba  
  
Tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ai wo hanasa naide  
  
Afure dashita atsui sugao  
  
Motsureta mune toki hanatte tonight!  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
December had finally come,and Christmas was only 2 weeks away. The gundam pilots and their children weren't even thinking about Christmas though. All they could think about was the massacre and that there wouldn't be any Christmas. Well,that is,if they could stop Sorgan,which Quatre and Trowa knew was next to impossible. Especially if he had succeeded to this point.  
  
"The first battle will be near the L3 colony cluster,"said Duo. "That's all I've heard so far."  
  
"Thanks Duo. That's all we need,"said Trowa.  
  
"No problem. I'm glad I could be of some help,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"Quatre,what are you thinking right now?"  
  
"About the battle Trowa. It's the only thing I haven't gotten out of my head in a week,"he said. "Trowa,what if Sorgan is lying and we turn out to be fools."  
  
"Well Quatre,if he got this far,he isn't lying."  
  
"But what about all the other times? I'm sorry Trowa. I just can't stand the thought of more people being killed."  
  
He sighed. "I know Quatre. Me neither."  
  
"I just wish there was something that we could do."  
  
"You mean like...talk to him?"  
  
"But what if that doesn't work and he tries to kill us?"  
  
"Know the person he is,you're probably right."  
  
"Do you think that we should just fight him?"  
  
"Quatre,is going to be ok. Either way,we will come out victorious. We usually do anyways."  
  
"I hope so Trowa. I really hope so."  
  
One week went by,and there was is no word when Sorgan wanted his first battle. So the gundam pilots and their wives(Heero and Duo)went ahead and did their Christmas shopping with their children. But something surprising happened at the end of the week.  
  
"Hilde had her baby last night,"Trowa told Quatre the next morning.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"He called us last night,but you were already in bed."  
  
"I see. Boy or girl?"  
  
"Girl. Her name is Briana. She was 5Lbs and 3 ounces."  
  
"That's a very small child."  
  
"Yes it is. Duo said that we could go up and see her this afternoon."  
  
"That would be fine with me. We probably don't have anything going on."  
  
"We don't,which is good" He looked at his watch. "It's only 8:30. We've got some time."  
  
"That's good. At least it's a Saturday."  
  
"Yes. We can all go. And that'll be really nice."  
  
"Hey dad! Hey Trowa. Any news today?"asked Violet as she skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Yes,there is actually. Hilde had her baby last night."  
  
"Really?! Boy or girl? Are we gonna go see it?"  
  
"Settle down there Little One. It is a girl. Her name is Briana. And yes. We are going to go see her."  
  
"Yes! Well,I'd better go back upstairs and tell Midii!"and she hurried back upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe she was actually happy about that."  
  
"Well,Hilde is like a best friend to them I guess,"said Trowa.  
  
"You do have a point there Trowa. I'm just glad that there isn't a war going on."  
  
"Yes. So am I."  
  
"HELLO!! ANYONE THERE?!"it was Duo again.  
  
"Hey Duo. Why are you calling back so soon?"asked Trowa.  
  
"I've got good news. Sorgan's dead!"  
  
"Are you serious?!"asked Quatre.  
  
"Dead serious. They say he died of a heart attack this morning around 10:OO. I guess we got lucky this time."  
  
"You're right about that. We were just about to leave for the hospital when you called. But that's fine. We'll see you guys in a bit,"said Trowa  
  
"Alright then. Well,c-ya later then,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"Sorgon's dead. It just doesn't seem real does it Trowa?"asked Quatre.  
  
"No it doesn't Quatre. But now we know that we don't have to fight anymore,"said Trowa.  
  
"That's true. Well,we should get the girls and go. We don't want to keep Duo and Hilde waiting.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were shocked to find out that they weren't the only ones there to see Hilde and Duo. Heero and Relena also showed up! Violet and Midii didn't waste any time, so they hurried to see Hilde and Briana.  
  
"They sure do seem excited,"said Duo.  
  
"Yeah. They couldn't stop talking about Hilde and the baby,"said Trowa. "Have you gotten anymore news about Sorgan."  
  
"Not really. They haven't talking about his troops or anything,which makes me think that this whole "war" thing was just a joke."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that,"said Heero.  
  
"Yeah,but don't forget what Zechs did too,"said Quatre.  
  
"Zechs only killed himself in battle because he knew that he couldn't fight me again. He was just to weak."  
  
"I wonder how Noin's doing."  
  
"Sally called me last night. She told me that Noin wasn't doing to good."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"asked Duo.  
  
"She's been very ill and she can't do anything because Zechs isn't here. But Sally's been trying to help her out."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"She isn't getting any better though."  
  
"What is she sick with Heero?"asked Quatre  
  
"Cancer. She'll probably die."  
  
"Is that what Sally said?"asked Duo.  
  
"Yes." Second Impression  
  
Ima kirameku kaze no naka  
  
Yubisaki made ai ni  
  
Tsutsumareteitai yo sotto.  
  
Itsumo doori futari  
  
Nanige nai ichinichi  
  
Da kedo hon no sukoshi  
  
Kokoro tokimeiteru  
  
Tabun kinou kataamoi data ano goro no nikki mitsuketa sei ne  
  
Koi de umetsukusareteta page ni ima de ha chotto tere warai da kedo.  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
  
Toku ni nani mo futari  
  
Kawaranai asu de mo  
  
Kitto kamawanai yo  
  
Egao sagaseru nara  
  
Fashion zasshi no unmei ran yori  
  
Shinjirareru yo ne futari no mirai  
  
Koi ga shidai ni ai he kawaru tabi shizen na jibun fueteru ki ga suru.  
  
Ima kaze ni nabiku kami ni  
  
Kirei da to omoeru  
  
Jibun ga suki da kara LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima kazaranai omoi de  
  
Toki wo kasanetai yo  
  
Anata ga suki da kara ONLY YOU  
  
Sou anata ni ano hi deaete wakatta  
  
Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo hontou no hohoemi mo  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
  
The rest of the day was very quiet. Trowa,Quatre,and the girls stayed at the hospital for a while,but the girls had to go to school tomorrow,so they needed to get home soon. Duo wasn't going anywhere though. He wanted to make sure that his wife was going to be alright. Heero said that Relena could stay with Hilde if she wanted to(since Hilde was her friend). But she reconsidered(knowing how hard it was going to be for Heero to take care of Isabella.)  
  
"Trowa,I wanted to tell you something that I've never told anyone before,"said Quatre.  
  
"What is it Quatre?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Before we left,I looked through the window of Hilde's room,and saw Duo talking to her. Well,it made me think of my father and mother."  
  
"Tell me about it Quatre."  
  
"Well,before my mother died,my father was holding me and talking to her. After she passed away,my father told me that she was very strong and bold."  
  
"What was your mother's name Quatre?"  
  
"Quaterine. My father told me that I was her nick name."  
  
"I wish I knew about my family. I don't remember anything. I don't even think I have a family."  
  
"What about Catherine?"  
  
"She is my sister. That I know."  
  
"She doesn't know anything about your family either,does she?"  
  
"No,she doesn't."  
  
"That's so sad. Do you have any memory of the battles you fought?"  
  
"Yes I do. I felt so empty. I knew who the enemy was of course. But I was just so lonely,"he looked up to see Midii and Violet,who were listening in on their conversation. They gasped and ran back to bed. The two just laughed. "Cute little things."  
  
"Trowa,and I'm sorry for changing the subject,but I'm a little worried about what Heero said."  
  
"About Noin?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe we could do something to help her. Especially since Zechs killed himself."  
  
"Quatre,knew a person is as sick as she is,there isn't much we can do."  
  
"I just wish there was something we could do. I feel horrible."  
  
"So do I Quatre. But she's made it this far."  
  
"You're right about that. Oh Trowa."he covered his right arm,that was starting to hurt.  
  
"You alright Quatre."  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine Trowa."  
  
"It's your arm again isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. It's been doing this for a while."  
  
"I'll go get something for it. Is that alright?"  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
"Ok then,"he got out of his chair to get a pack of ice.  
  
Quatre waited patiently as Trowa went to get something to heal his wound. Hi arm had been hurt a long time ago. He remembered it clearly. It was the first day that he was going to Earth. He thought the Earth was going to be boring. Soon,his shuttle was surrounded by the Maguanac Corps. Quatre was taken in as their hostage. But as the story goes,Rasid at first,was Quatre enemy,and then,he saved his life. Why did he saved Rasid life? Well,Rasid was also born a test-tube,and he wanted Quatre to be proud of something. Soon,Quatre had found out that one person had sold the Magaunacs to the Federation. The person had almost killed Rasid,but instead,it hit Quatre in the shoulder. Ever since then, Quatre's right shoulder as been hurting him off and on.  
  
"Alright. I'm back,"said Trowa,with Quatre's ice pack.  
  
"Thank you very much Trowa,"as Trowa handed him his ice pack.  
  
"You're very much welcome."  
  
"I wonder how Duo and Hilde are doing."  
  
"Oh,I wouldn't worry about it. They're probably doing fine."  
  
"You're right. I just can't stop thinking about them."  
  
"Briana is beautiful isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is. I just hope she doesn't fine out."  
  
"I understand what you're talking about. Same thing with Heero right?"  
  
"That was easy to figure out wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
He sighed. "Trowa...do you think..."he trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong Little Angel?"  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. And it's not because of my arm."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if Sorgan didn't die? I mean,the same thing happened to Zechs."  
  
"Sorgan hates Zechs Quatre. He wouldn't do the same thing that Zechs did."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I remember that he wanted to do something that Treize or Zechs had never done before. Remember?"  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"But his dream never happened. Which was good."  
  
"Yes it was. But it wasn't a dream. It was more like a massacre."  
  
"Yes,you're right. Quatre,I want to ask you something."  
  
"What is it Trowa?"  
  
"Can you tell me more about your past?"  
  
"There really isn't anymore to tell you Trowa."  
  
"I want to know why your arm hurts so much. It has to relate with something in the past."  
  
"You're right. It does. And I guess I'll tell you,"he paused.  
  
"Quatre,you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No,it's alright Trowa."  
  
"It's about your mother and father isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Oh Trowa!"he threw his arms at Trowa and started to sob.  
  
"Quatre...what's wrong?"  
  
"Trowa...I don't want to remember the past anymore. If I do it'll just make me think about the time..."he paused.  
  
"About the time you almost kill me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Little Angel. Will you stop thinking about that. It's all said and done with."  
  
"But...it's not that simple. Especially not for me."  
  
He sighed. "I understand how you feel Quatre. If you don't want to talk about your past,that's fine. I know how you can be sometimes. Especially with what happened and all. I'm very sorry Quatre. Will you forgive me Little Angel?"  
  
"Yes...I will Trowa."  
  
"Now dry those eyes. Everything's going to alright."  
  
"Thank you Trowa."  
  
"Don't mention it Quatre. I don't want you to be sad about your past. I want you to have some pride in yourself."  
  
Just like Rasid did,he thought. "I might as well tell you then."  
  
"Quatre--?"  
  
"No,it's alright Trowa. You're right. And you aren't the only one who said I should have pride in myself. Rasid said that too."  
  
Trowa didn't say anything. He had just wished that he has kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't alright need to tell you that I'm a test tube baby and home my mother and father died."  
  
"No. You alright told me about that. I want to know about your arm."  
  
"Right. Well,it was about 10 years today that it happened. I was probably only about 13 or 14 years old. I was flying to Earth with some security guards of mine. I thought the Earth was so boring back then. I feel asleep on the shuttle,and the next thing I know,mine and about 4 other shuttles are taken hostage by the Magaunacs. I didn't know what to do at first. To tell you the truth,I was scared. After Rasid was done talking to father on the screen,my father and I had a little fight. After the coversation was over,Rasid slapped me and told me that I should have a little bit more pride in myself. Especially since that he was also born in a test-tube,"he paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He walked off and said nothing. Doctor S told me about the Maguanacs and about how they lived. Soon,I had found out that one of the "so called" Maguanacs had sold them to the Federation. I turned him to Rasid and the other tied him up. But he got lucky, and pulled out his gun. He was about to kill Rasid,but I took the bullet instead,and it hit me in the shoulder. That's why it hurts so much Trowa."  
  
"Quatre...that was beautiful. And I thought I had it bad."  
  
"Oh Trowa. Don't say that. All of us gundam pilots have lost someone very close to us. That's why we're gundam pilots. Because we live in pain."  
  
"Or we have lived in pain."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"You're right Quatre. We have lived in pain. But now we must go on with our lives and protect people that we love. Even if we don't know them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's almost like the story you just told me Quatre."  
  
"But I don't quite understand."  
  
"Quatre,the only reason we fight is to bring peace to people,even if we love them or not. That's what your story is about. About caring for other people."  
  
Trowa's right,he thought. That's how I learned to love people. Before I met Trowa, Heero,Duo,and Wufei,and the Maguanacs,I knew no one care about me or loved me. But they showed me how to care for other people,even if they can be your enemies sometime. Thank you for teaching me Trowa. And telling me.  
  
The next morning was a very rough morning. It was raining very hard,and Violet was coming down with something. Quatre told her than she could stay home,which she gladly excepted. Quatre went on tell Trowa more about his past...well,until he got to the part about Operation Meteor. There wasn't really much to say about that. The gundam pilots knew everything about Operation Meteor. They lived in that war(well,pretty much!).  
  
Quatre and Trowa had to be careful because they didn't want the girls to know about their past. They would probably be asking endless questions,thought Quatre. Violet probably already knows how complicated my past was. But the more she knows,the more she's going to end up being like me. And I don't want that to happen. It'll just hurt me more.  
  
"Trowa,do you think that it's a good thing that we aren't telling the girls about our past?"asked Quatre.  
  
"No Quatre. It's not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Quatre,we should tell them as much as they want to know. This just isn't fair to them."  
  
"I just think that if I tell Violet more of past,she'll end up being like I was."  
  
"Quatre,that isn't true. Just because she wanted to pilot a gundam doesn't necessarily mean that she'll want to act like you in the future. You've got to give her a chance."  
  
"But what if I can't trust her?"  
  
"Oh Quatre. C'mon. She's your own daughter. This is almost the way I acted with Midii."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well,Midii wanted to know a little bit more about Violet,so I told her."  
  
"What did you tell her tell Trowa?!"  
  
"Nothing bad Quatre! I only told Midii what you had told me about Violet. She swore not to tell Violet until you wanted to tell her the truth about her life. The only thing I did for a week was spy on Midii to make sure she didn't break her promise. But Duo told me that I should give her a break. And I did. That's what you should do with Violet. She's only curious Quatre. That's how kids are these days."  
  
He sighed,but didn't say anything.  
  
"Quatre,don't be mad at me. You know I'm right. Violet's your own daughter,and she's becoming quiet a young lady,and I think you should give her more of a chance to grow up to be happy. But you need to give her that chance."  
  
"Are you sure about that Trowa?"  
  
"You know I am Quatre."  
  
He sighed again. "Oh...alright."  
  
"That's my Little Angel." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Well,Quatre did what Trowa had told him to. Trowa was right too. Since there wasn't a war going,Quatre should've known that Violet didn't want to pilot a mobile suit. It was just to boring.  
  
"See. I told you that you could trust her,"said Trowa.  
  
"I'm sorry that I doubted you Trowa,"said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry about it Little Angel."  
  
"Violet did ask me something today that scared me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has a crush on a boy at her school."  
  
"Oh Quatre! That's wonderful!"  
  
"Trowa,I think we need Hilde her to help us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Violet is becoming quiet a young woman,like you said,but I'm not a woman."  
  
"That's true. Oh Quatre. Don't worry about all this stuff. We need to call Relena about this,not Hilde."  
  
"Yeah,you're right. Especially since Hilde just had her baby."  
  
"When the time comes,we'll call Relena. But not now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The weeks had been going by nice and smooth,especially since there wasn't a war or any battles going on. And with Violet's birthday coming up,things at Trowa and Quatre's house were very calm. Which was kind of surprising,considering that Violet and Midii were usually very excited when their birthday was coming up.  
  
"God,I can't believe that Violet's going to be 13 in only 2 days,"said Duo as he and Quatre were talking that afternoon.  
  
"Yeah. Me neither. It almost seems like yesterday that I cradling her in my arms."  
  
"Time flies. Especially when your a gundam pilot."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"How's Trowa doing?"  
  
"He's alright. He's taken Midii out for the day so me and Violet could have some time together."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How's Hilde doing?"  
  
"Better. She's going to come home tomorrow."  
  
"That's wonderful Duo!"  
  
"Yes it is! Especially since I haven't seen her for 3 days. The doctors wouldn't let me stay in the hospital anymore."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I have no idea. But you know how doctors can be sometimes."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I might go up there tonight and see how she's doing. I just miss her and Briana waaaay to much. It's just not right not seeing them. Oh! I forgot to tell you something!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...I hate to say this,but....Wufei and Sally got married last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah,I know how you feel. Not getting to go to the wedding and all."  
  
"No,it's not that Duo. But who told you?"  
  
"Heero called me this morning around 9:00 and gave me the news. He was pretty shocked about too."  
  
"Should I break the news to Trowa?"  
  
"I don't care. Do what you want."  
  
"Thanks. I bet he'll be as alarmed as I was."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one!"  
  
"Well,I'd better go. I promised Violet that we would do some stuff around 1:00."  
  
"That's fine with me Quatre. C-ya later,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"Hey dad,it's 1:00!"yelled Violet as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Oh good. You noticed. I'm ready to go when you are."  
  
"Well,I guess we can go then,"and the two walked out the door.  
  
Quatre had promised Violet that he would take her to the colony that he once lived in. He wanted to show her where he was born,and where he grew up. Violet was alarmed at first. Why would he want to go back to the colonies,she thought. Especially after what that person did to him.  
  
But you know what the most surprising thing was? Trowa and Midii were waiting for them at the space port!  
  
" How did you know we were going to be here?"asked Quatre.  
  
"It was on your planner. You had left it out and I accidentally looked at it. I hope you don't mind,"said Trowa.  
  
"Oh,don't worry about it. I'm actually glad that you're here."  
  
"Good. I was starting to worry there for a bit. But what are you doing here,that is,if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No,it's alright. I wanted to show Violet where I grew up,but since you're all here,I might as well show all of you."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Well,is every body ready to go?"  
  
The girls didn't say anything. They stood at the window staring at the beautiful colony."  
  
"Violet?"  
  
"Midii?"  
  
"Huh? Oh,I guess we're ready,"said Violet.  
  
"Ok. Let's go then,"said Quatre. And the 4 set off for the Winner Estate. Snow Planet  
  
Yawaraka na hoshikuzu mitai sa  
  
Umaretate no Snow Flake  
  
Goggle de miageta yozora ga  
  
Mabushii Snow Time Planet  
  
Masshiro ni kagayaku sekai ha  
  
Marude betsu no hoshi sa  
  
Konayuki no mashita ni machi no hi  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Tsubasa wo ashi ni tsuketeru tenshitachi ga tobi kou  
  
Konna yoru zutto matteta kimi ni sotto sasayaku  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Koishiteru wakusei mitai sa  
  
Kimi no me ni mo nite te  
  
Tooku kara nagameta chikyuu ha  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Lodge no modo no akari ga kiete iku tabi setsunai  
  
Kimi to kita kyonen no heya wo kotoshi mo mata totta no  
  
Sora no hate made fubuite misete  
  
Hajimete nemutta hi mitai  
  
Kimi ni omoi wo todokete Snowy Snowy World  
  
Konna uchuu wo tabi shite iru no  
  
Kimi dake noseta ryuusei ha  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Fallin' I'm Fallin' With A Snowy Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
The girls were amazed to see how much Quatre's home had changed in the last 12 years. Quatre could barely recognize it. The thing that also surprised him was that no one had lived in his house since his father had died. No one had taken over his father's building either. But Quatre had happen to see a little shadow figure in the window,and decided to see who it was.  
  
When Quatre,Trowa,and the girls got up to the room,they were surprised to see all the women who were working in the room. Well,Quatre wasn't. He knew who it was. His 29 sisters.  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"Nope. Well,you only told me about one. But that's about it."  
  
And it's a good thing I didn't tell her,he thought. I hope she isn't mad though.  
  
Quatre had his sisters decided to have a little chat(of course they didn't let Trowa and the girls out!). Iria was doing better. Quatre was relieved that she wasn't dead. Just looking at her wanted to make him cry. She had to be put in a wheel chair for about 3 years because she couldn't move her legs. But she didn't have to get them amputated,which was good for Quatre to see because he thought that he had killed her after their father had commited suicide. Iria didn't tell the other girls about how father died though. They kind of found it out for themselves. But Quatre didn't care about that though. He was just glad that Iria was alive and well.  
  
The girls were surprised about how the Winner Estate was looking,especially Violet. And you'd think that after what happened to their father that all this would've gone to ruins by now,she thought. It's funny what people can do now- a-days.  
  
Quatre thought that it would be nice if he,Trowa,and the girls stayed at the house for a day or two. The girls didn't think that it would be a problem,so they said goodbye to Quatre's sisters and left for the house.  
  
"Violet,is everything alright?"Quatre asked that night before the girls went to bed.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh,I dunno. You just seemed very quiet today. Is something on your mind?"  
  
"Well,not anymore. But dad,I thought you said that Iria was dead."  
  
"I thought she was dead. Until I saw her today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I took her to the hospital and left her there. But I never returned to see how she was doing. I had already given up hope. Especially since my father was dead,I couldn't believe in anything people told me. I'm just glad she isn't dead."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So,are you glad that I brought you here."  
  
"Very. I wanted to know a little bit more about your past anyway."  
  
"Is the last thing you wanted me to tell you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. That's why I wanted to bring you here. And I also wanted to celebrate your birthday here."  
  
"You did?! Oh dad! That's wonderful! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She hugged him and started to sob.  
  
"What's the matter Little One?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just so happy."  
  
"Well,then I'm happy too. But you need to get some sleep alright?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes you do,because you and I are going to some stuff tomorrow that I had actually planned to do today,but our plans kind of got interrupted."  
  
"I'll go to sleep because you're still keeping your promise."  
  
"Good. Because I don't want to see tired you are tomorrow."  
  
But Violet didn't say anything. She was already sleep. Quatre bent over,kissed her forehead,and left the room.  
  
When Quatre got downstairs,he noticed that Trowa was already down there,waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry about that,"said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's her birthday soon and I know how much time you want to spend with her,"said Trowa.  
  
"Thank you. I'm still keeping my promise though.  
  
"About taking her shopping?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted your plans."  
  
"No,don't be. I already told you that I was glad that you met us here."  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here."  
  
"Don't mention it. Does Midii like it?"  
  
"Oh she couldn't stop talking about how great it is here. And I'm glad about that too."  
  
"Yeah,me too."  
  
"I'm glad that your sister isn't dead Quatre."  
  
"Yes,but just looking at her made me want to cry. It made me think more about my father than anything else."  
  
"I was wondering about that."  
  
"You could tell couldn't you?"  
  
"It was too hard."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"I know how much it bugs you Quatre,but at least be happy that you sister is alive."  
  
"You know I am Trowa. I'm glad that you're alive too."  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. I shouldn't've said that."  
  
"No,it's alright. Don't worry about it."  
  
"So,did you tell Violet?"  
  
"Yes,and she was very happy about it. She didn't even want to go to sleep until I told her that I was going to keep my promise. So,what are you and Midii going to do?"  
  
"We aren't going home if that's what you meant. Someone needs to keep an eye on you Quatre."  
  
"So is that why you came here? To protect me?"  
  
"Quatre,I'm only doing this so you don't get hurt. You know how much I'd hate if I'd lose you."  
  
He sighed. "It's just the way I am with Violet."  
  
"Quatre,please don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not. I'm very thankful."  
  
"Good. But what are you guys planning to do,that is,if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No,it's alright. Actually,I don't really know what we're going to do! It's whatever Midii wants to do I guess."  
  
"Violet and I are going to be gone for quite sometime, just to warn you."  
  
"It's a good thing you did."  
  
"Trowa,I hope I did the right thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean,going back to the colonies."  
  
"Quatre,how can that still be on your mind? The past is the past. Forget about it."  
  
"Trowa,my father died trying to save this colony. And he actually succeeded. That's why people hate me so much."  
  
"Because you still have the Winner Estate?"  
  
"No. Because our family is full of love. Only a few people realize that love can evolve into many things. And the people who don't know that....well,they do what they want to do."  
  
"Kill people."  
  
"Exactly. And that's why my father killed himself. Because his heart was filling with hate. And that's what happened to me."  
  
"No. That's not what happened to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean to say that because your heart has never been filling with hate. You love people,but after your father died you were very confused. But your hate was never filled with hate."  
  
But it almost felt like it was,he thought. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning was very quiet. Trowa and Midii had already left the house before Trowa or Violet had even woken up! That's strange,thought Quatre. Trowa said that they didn't have anything planned today.  
  
Quatre tried not to worry about Trowa and Midii the rest of the day,but sometimes,it would just pop into his head and he couldn't stop thinking about. And Violet knew that something was wrong. She just didn't want to say anything.  
  
After they were done shopping,Quatre and Violet decided to go back to the Winner Estate to see how everything was going. But to their surprise,no one was there!  
  
" Where is everyone?"asked Violet.  
  
"That's what I would like to know,"said Quatre.  
  
The two searched everywhere,but there was no sign of the girls or a note telling where they were.  
  
"I'm guessing they all went back home."  
  
"You mean they don't like here?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh no Violet! It was actually a rule by my father that you could live on your own once you were 18 years old. And I disobeyed that rule."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He sighed. "I'll tell you about it when we get home,"he checked his watch. "It's a quater 'till six."  
  
"Yeah,we'd better start heading back,"and the two left the building.  
  
When Quatre and Violet got home,there was no sign of Trowa and Midii. Where could they be,Quatre thought. This so isn't like them.  
  
"Hello!!!!"it was Duo.  
  
"Hey Duo. What's up?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Have you been wondering where Trowa was?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I just got word here that's Trowa's been kidnapped. And Midii to."  
  
"Oh my god! Where are they Duo?!"  
  
"Colony C-332,off L4. It's not very far from where you are."  
  
"Oh god. Can you get here quickly Duo?"  
  
"I'll try my best Quatre. C-ya,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"Dad,are you gonna have to leave?"asked Violet.  
  
"Violet,I'm sorry. But Trowa and Midii have been kidnapped."  
  
"Oh my god! By who?!"  
  
"I don't know Violet. But Duo's coming over to help."  
  
"Can I help too?"  
  
He sighed. "Violet,I'm sorry. But you know how much I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Dad,it's time you started treating me with a little bit more respect. I'm 13 dad. I think I know how to handle things on my own."  
  
"Alright. But only if you promise not to run off."  
  
"Ok,I'm here,"said Duo.  
  
"Great. Did you bring your gundam?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Violet's coming with us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't ask questions. We don't have time for that."  
  
"Alright,let's go,"and the three ran out to get their mobile suits. Just Communication  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaiki ha nani wo motomesama you no  
  
Togire togire demo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
  
Anata no manazashi momoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Tooi yoake made yori sotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nani mo ka mo nakushitemo yasashisa dake na kusazuni  
  
Kotoba yori Kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
Jyou netsu wo hiki yo seru isshun dakedo ei en.  
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo yuzura naide  
  
Wakari aeru hito ga ireba  
  
Tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ai wo hanasa naide  
  
Afure dashita atsui sugao  
  
Motsureta mune toki hanatte tonight!  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Quatre was so scared. Not just because his best friend was gone,but he had promised to let his daugher fight.  
  
When the three reached the colony,they were soon met by Heero,who,for some reason,also found out about what had happened.  
  
"Do you think Wufei got the message?"asked Duo.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. He probably would've been here by now,"said Heero.  
  
The four decided to split up so they could fine Trowa and Midii faster. Violet was the first one to reach them. She wasted no time and go the two untied in a flash.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Trowa.  
  
"There's no time for that,"said Violet. "We need to find the others."  
  
Trowa was amazed about how well Violet could use the computers and stuff inside the colony,especially since same of it was gone.  
  
"Who kidnapped you guys anyways?"  
  
"We'll tell you guys later. I've found them."  
  
"An hours already gone by and there's been no trace of them,"said Duo.  
  
"I should've never tell Violet come. What if she's dead?"asked Quatre.  
  
"And what if she's not?"it was Trowa!  
  
"Trowa,oh my god! How did you find us?!"  
  
"I think your daughter here should be a gundam pilot Quatre. She's got what it takes."  
  
Quatre was very surprised about Trowa just said.  
  
"But how come we could never find you guys?!"asked Duo.  
  
"Because your area is filled while holes,"said Violet. "Didn't you guys figure that out?"  
  
"Quatre,I hate to say this,but I think Trowa's right. Violet would fit in pretty good with us."  
  
"But we still haven't found out why we're here in the first place,"said Heero.  
  
"Heero does have a point,"said Trowa.  
  
"So I could get all of you,"said a familiar voice. It was Sorgan!  
  
"Sorgan? I thought you dead."  
  
"Not just you. The whole universe did. And now since I have all of you here together I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to kill you."  
  
"You're forgettin' one person though. There are five gundam pilots dummy. You've only gotten four,"said Duo. He slided over to Trowa and start whispering in his ear. "Quatre brought your gundam."  
  
"Alright. Tell Heero to get Midii and Violet out of here. You can go with them."  
  
"What about you and Quatre?"  
  
"Don't worry about us. Sorgan's problem is with us."  
  
"That's fine.  
  
He turned to Heero and told him what Trowa had said. Heero and Duo grabbed Midii by the arms and ran out of the building.  
  
"What was that about?"Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They'll get the girls back home safely. Our problem is with Sorgan."  
  
"Right."  
  
Trowa turned to Sorgan. "So,why did you kidnap me and my daughter."  
  
"First,to show you all that I'm not dead,and second,"Sorgan started. "To kill all of you!"  
  
"Well,your first plan was quite a success,but I think your second plan failed. You know that you can kill us."  
  
"Yes,but I can kill you two."  
  
"You want the gundams again,don't you?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Well,you've finally figured it out."  
  
"It's not going to happen,and you know it!"it was Wufei. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh good! Another gundam pilot who's in my way!"  
  
"In your way? Is that what you think of us? Sorgan,we are people too,not wild beasts,"said Quatre.  
  
"You people are nothing but trouble."  
  
"How can you keep saying that?! You're the trouble,"said Wufei.  
  
"Wufei,get out of here now! Sorgan is only supposed to be dealing with me and Quatre,"and Trowa.  
  
"You sure about that."  
  
"Yes. That's why Heero and Duo aren't here."  
  
"Alright. If that's what you want,"and he left the room.  
  
Trowa put his hand into his pocket,trying to feel for his gun. "Why do you keep insisting on wanting our gundams?"  
  
"You should've figure that out a long time ago. SO I COULD START A WAR!"said Sorgan.  
  
"But why do you want to kill people? You know you'll just be taking your own life too!"said Quatre. "And we'd have thought that you'd have learned your lesson by now."  
  
"What lesson? The lesson of life and death?! This isn't a lesson!"  
  
"Then what the hell is it then?!"asked Trowa.  
  
"It's to show the people of the colonies how much I care about them."  
  
"Showing them you care?! You're insane!"  
  
"Not as insane as you think I'd be. And by getting rid of you kids the colonies will be happy."  
  
"Only the people who are stupid like you!"  
  
"Then if you don't want to get yourself killed,you might as well join my team."  
  
"I would never! I'm not the disgrace to the colonies,and niether is Quatre!"  
  
He reached into his pocket,and grabbed his gun. "Then I guess I'll see you in Hell then!"but he didn't have time to do anything. Quatre killed him.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"I'm so...sorry Trowa,"and he fainted on the floor. Trowa stared at him for a minute, and then bent down and picked him up. It's going to be alright Little Angel,he though. Just please don't die on me.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"asked a very startled Quatre as he woke up from his 4 hour nap.  
  
"You fainted right after you killed Sorgan,and I brought you home,"said Trowa.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
He walked over to Quatre and took the cold wash cloth from him,and felt his forehead. "It seems to me that you've got a temperature."  
  
"That's not surprising. I feel like I'm gonna die."  
  
"I'll be back with same tea. Just don't try to fall asleep alright?"  
  
"I promise Trowa."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back,"and he left the room. But as he was exiting,Violet was coming in to see how Quatre was doing.  
  
"Hey dad. How are you feeling?"she asked.  
  
"Great,now that I can talk to you. I feel so horrible about tonight."  
  
"Don't be. I'm just glad that you,Trowa,and Midii are alright."  
  
"Thank you. And I'm glad I could trust Heero and Duo."  
  
"Dad,why did you stay?"  
  
"Because I had to Violet."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Yes. I killed him. And that's why I'm in bed right now."  
  
"Yeah. Trowa told me you fainted."  
  
"What time did we get back here?"  
  
"Around 7:00. I know I should be in bed right now dad,but I just got so worried about you and--!"  
  
"Hey,hey. It's alright Little One. I missed not seeing you for a while."  
  
"So you aren't going to punish me?"  
  
"How could I? Especially since you did a good job piloting your mobile suit and helping us find Trowa and Midii. I think you deserve this."  
  
"Thank you for letting me pilot that Leo suit dad."  
  
"You're welcome. You should've heard how much Duo and Heero were bragging about you today. It made me proud."  
  
"I only wanted to make you happy. And I'm glad that you killed that guy."  
  
"I'm glad too. Now there isn't going to be any war."  
  
"Are you sure dad?"  
  
He laughed. "You know I am this time."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Ok,I've brought your tea,"said Trowa.  
  
He turned back to Violet. "You'd better get some rest now. We're going home once I can get out of bed."  
  
She sighed. "Do we have to?"she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry,but I'm afraid we must."  
  
"Alright. Love you dad,"and she hurried out of the room.  
  
"Trowa...I think she's mad at me."  
  
"And I thought things were going pretty good,"he said.  
  
"I wish we could stay here,I really do. But I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"You're scared aren't you?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Quatre,I don't think she's mad at you. She's just a little disappointed."  
  
"Yeah I can tell."  
  
"You know what she's been through for the past couple of days. She'll get over it."  
  
"I'm just glad there doesn't have to be another war."  
  
"So this is it I guess. The end."  
  
"No. Not for us at least."  
  
You're a strong person Quatre. Never forget that."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"And I was proud to hear how well Violet could pilot a mobile suit."  
  
"Duo said that she should be one of us."  
  
"She is one of us Quatre."  
  
"I just hope that she understands more than I did in the past."  
  
"She has Quatre. That's because you've taught her about our past. The pain that we've gone through. She understands more now than any of the stuff that you told her in the past."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. We were gundam pilots you know."  
  
"Speaking of gundams,what should we do now? I mean,since there aren't going to be anymore wars."  
  
"Blowing them up won't help."  
  
"We all know that by now."  
  
"I'll think of something and tell you in the morning. Right now I think you should get some rest. Since we are going home in the morning."  
  
"Oh,and Trowa..."he paused.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Thanks again. For giving me courage to make it through this."  
  
"You know you are very much welcome Little Angel."  
  
"Well,goodnight Trowa."  
  
"'Night Quatre,"and he left the room. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Quatre,Trowa,and the girls left the next morning around 9:00. Violet couldn't help staring out the window,looking at outer space.  
  
"Violet,I'm very sorry,"started Quatre.  
  
"About what?"she asked.  
  
"That we couldn't stay here longer."  
  
"Oh dad,please don't worry about that. I guess I was a little bit angry,but I don't really have any hard feelings now. I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you."  
  
"Even after all that happened yesterday?"  
  
"Like I said before dad:I'm just glad that you aren't dead. You just mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lose you."  
  
"Now who did you get that from?"  
  
"Who you do you think?"  
  
"Would it be me?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "I learned how to live my life from you."  
  
"You aren't thinking about piloting a mobile suit are you?"  
  
"Why should I? The war is over dad. Besides,I have better things to do."  
  
"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
End of series 


End file.
